


Private Matters

by Anonymous



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/F, Face-Fucking, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, They've both got big dicks here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Astra calls Ashe for a private meeting. Things go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Aesling | Ashe/Astra (Thrilling Intent)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Private Matters

Ashe nervously stepped into Astra's room. Her 15 inch cock throbbed incessantly in her tight pants. They weren't supposed to be tight, but her giant cock and massive butt stretched the fabric thin. Astra had requested that she come by for a "private matter." She hoped that it might involve fucking, and as she spotted the Alm queen, her hope seemed a lot more realistic.

Astra lounged on a large, plush, fancy bed.She lay on her side, eyes half open, her plump lips slightly parted. One arm rested over a pair of enormous breasts, each one was twice the size of her head. Her grey skin, laced with lightly glowing green veins and occasional white plates, was perfectly smooth. Ashe could see a hint of powerful muscles in the queen's arms. Her waist tapered slightly before flaring up into her massive hips. Her butt easily rivaled her breasts in size. What caught Ashe's attention most was the giant, 18 inch cock erupting from between Astra's legs to rest before her boobs.

Ashe gaped at Astra's naked form. Her cock was desperate to escape it's cloth prison. She was afraid it might actually tear through her pants. Astra sat up slowly. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips as she stared at the bulge in Ashe's pants. They both stared at each other for a few seconds. Eventually, Astra spoke up.

"I suppose it should be obvious why I wanted you here." Her gaze did not move from Ashe's barely hidden cock, and a deep green blush formed on her cheeks, "I've never met someone nearly as well endowed as myself, and I've always been curious what, you know, feels like, when uhh, well…" she trailed off, blushing furiously. 

It took a moment for Ashe to register what she was saying. A blush covered her own cheeks. "Oh uhh, you really want, uhh, you know," she gestured vaguely towards their cocks. Astra nodded. Ashe took a deep breath, her heart pounding. This was going to be a first. She quickly unbuttoned her shirt and dropped her pants. She sighed in relief as her cock was freed. If only she could just walk around with it swinging free, but that was only a Meathe thing. Her hands went up to her miniscule breasts, now painfully aware of how small they were.

Astra cocked her head to the side. "Hmm, if you want bigger breasts, I might be able to help." She reached forward to squeeze her nipples, and a few drops of pale milk seeped out. "Royal Alm milk has unique properties, though I'm not sure what it will do to you." She coughed and looked away, "But that can wait, for now I am desperate for your ah, special milk." She giggled. Astra turned around and lay on her back. Her head hung over the side of the bed, and her mouth opened wide. Drool slowly leaked down from her tongue and onto her face.

Ashe bit her lip and angled her cock towards Astra's mouth. She held it, hovering just in front of Astra's lips. It throbbed desperately, and Astra's tongue flicked out to lap at the cock head. Ashe shuddered and gasped lightly. She bit her lip and slowly pushed her cock into Astra's mouth. She moaned as Astra sucked on her cock, pulling it deeper into her. She could see her throat bulging from it. She pushed forward slowly. Her moans grew in intensity as Astra's tight, wet throat pressed on her cock from all sides. 

She eventually pushed the final inch of her cock into Astra's mouth. She leaned forward, gasping for breath. She grabbed Astra's glorious chest pillows, and Astra put her hands over Ashe's. She could just barely hear the Alm moan around her cock. Biting her lip, Ashe slowly pulled back and slammed her cock into Astra's throat. A wave of intense pleasure burst through her, causing her to gasp loudly. More! Again!

Ashe thrust harder and faster by the second. Loud gasps escaped her mouth as pleasure mounted in her cock. Drool slid down her chin as her mind started to cloud over with lust. Her heavy balls slapped against Astra's face, a loud slapping sound that intensified with every thrust. Her hands grew wet as milk started leaking from Astra's nipples. Astra squeezed her breasts to get more out, and her cock twitched and throbbed incessantly. Ashe tossed her head back and moaned as she slammed her hips against Astra like a jackhammer. She'd never fucked anyone before, and it felt intoxicating! Her cock throbbed madly, precum flying out into Astra's stomach.

After several long minutes of incessant pounding, she finally climaxed. Ashe cried out in pure ecstasy as cum erupted from her like a firehose. Hot cum quickly flooded Astra's stomach and surged up through her throat. Both their bodies clenched tight as cum burst from Astra's mouth, coating her face, hair, and Ashe's balls in thick, hot layers of delicious jizz. She kept going, swelling Astra's stomach further and further. Astra's cock throbbed once more and came as well. Hot, pale green ropes of Alm cum coated Ashe's front. 

It took her awhile to empty her balls. By the time she finished, Astra's stomach was as big as a beach ball, and cum covered at least half the floor. Ashe slowly pulled out of Astra's mouth. Her cock, coated in cum and saliva, flopped out. She was completely spent and completely satisfied for the first time in years. She collapsed on the bed next to Astra, her torso and legs dripping with thick layers of cum. She fell unconscious almost immediately, a huge grin on her face.

Ashe awoke groggy, hungry, and confused. She was in a plush, fancy bed. She lifted up the covers, noting her cock was only half erect and she wasn't covered in cum. She yawned and stretched, might as well find something to eat. She stood up, dick swinging between her legs. Her clothes were nowhere to be found, and neither was Astra. She shrugged, should be fine being nude in here for a bit. Right as she sat down, Astra walked in. She was naked, clean, curvaceous as ever, cock sticking out, and belly swollen with cum. As Astra sat down next to Ashe, she felt her cock throb and swell up. Astra was still insanely sexy, and it seemed that she can't stay empty for long.

Astra smiled at her, "Well, that was amazing. I never expected it would feel so incredible to be filled like this." She rubbed her stomach. "I can see you're already eager to go again," she giggled, "but I don't think I can take much more."

Ashe blushed and placed a hand on her cock. She honestly wanted to fuck the queen daily now, but she'd wait if told to. Her stomach growled, "Ah, sorry but um, I'm really hungry, and you did promise me, you know." She nodded towards Astra's breasts.

Astra chuckled, "Right, I did, well," she leaned forward, cupping her breasts, "drink up. As much as you want."

Ashe gently placed her face against Astra's bust. She nuzzled them, revelling in their enormity, warmth, and softness. She gently placed the erect nipples in her mouth, and began gently suckling. Astra's milk was warm, sweet, and so very delicious. Ashe gorged herself on the queen's milk. She couldn't help it, there was so much and it tasted so good! Almost as good as her own cum. Eventually she removed herself. Her stomach was swollen with warm milk, though not nearly as much as Astra's.

Astra sighed in relief. Milk still leaked from her nipples. "Oh my, you were quite, voracious." She carefully stood up, "I must get going, unfortunately, you can enjoy yourself however you wish," she leaned down so their faces were barely touching, "I'll want to see you again, tonight, though." She gave Ashe a deep kiss. They both moaned as they held it for several seconds. Astra removed herself with a gasp. She stood up and walked out with a smile and a sway of her hips.

Ashe watched her leave. Her cock throbbed, and she patted her belly. She leaned back with a massive grin and sighed. This was heaven.


End file.
